warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlet Bulwark
History The Scarlet Bulwark's origins begin towards the end of the 23rd founding sometimes titled 'The Sentinel Founding' when the chapter was officially given edict by the High Lords of Terra. The passing of the edict nearly didn't occur as many of the members of the High Lords believed it was far too late into the current founding campaign to create yet another chapter. It was agreed that they had successfully selected the must efficient and effective chapter candidates and didn't need another chapter. However, it was addressed that particular regions central to the Galaxy near Holy Terra had little defense in terms of mobile, counter-offensive Space Marine chapters. It was recognized that an elite force that could hold back forces from enemies of the imperium for extended durations of time would be crucial should a cataclysmic event happen that could threaten the very center of the galaxy, the Segmentum Solar. While many speculated that this was a petty argument and the sheer idea that the hub of the galaxy could possibly be even threatened was laughable, the point still remained. Shortly after the first discussions for the Scarlet Bulwark's founding ended, large scale Ork raids from Sulairn increased especially on the nearby Hive World; Necromunda. Despite the defenses provided by both the Imperium Spiders and the Gangers local to the planet, the Orks were successful in destroying large sections of the Hive cities and looting large amounts of munitions, particularly heavy firepower, stealing from the vast number of factories. This provided the very argument necessary to address the increased security required in Segmentum Solar. Once the edict was passed, preparation for the Chapter began. An ideal location was selected, a moon of a nearby Imperial Planet known as Carpathia which itself sits on the border between Segmentum Solar and Segmentum Tempestus. The moon was unnamed due to it's small size and was named Aegirisa. A facility was quickly constructed with thanks to both the abandoned resources on Carpathia and industrial facilties on Necromunda, despite Necromunda's status as a recruitment planet for the Imperial Fists. This was most likely due to the fact that the Scarlet Bulwark's origins would itself come from the Imperial Fists gene-seed line. Although not much is known about this period of history for the Scarlet Bulwark, it is common knowledge that the Bulwark provided defense of the nearby worlds, defending against the Ork attacks for many centuries and providing deep tactical counter-attacks which would act as a buffer to the Ork offensive, recovering large amounts of the weaponry which was, in turn, gifted to the new Chapter as spoils. In more recent times, the Scarlet Bulwark has been holding off Hive Fleet Leviathan Expansion, providing additional support and follow up to other Space Marine chapters in the Tempestus Segmentum. The Scarlet Bulwark has made a name for itself as a very efficient and secure chapter with heavy focus on protection of both the lives of the innocent and the members of their chapter, regardless of rank or prestige. Because of their defensive nature and their degree of importance for human life, it is relatively easy for the chapter to keep note of its numbers. Yet, they are critiqued and mocked by more unorthodox chapters for their lack of bigger picture risk taking and comprehension of sacrifice. Furthermore, many argue that this is a contributing factor that many aggressive chapters refuse to receive support or relief from the Scarlet Bulwark because they won't follow through a head on offensive or get close and personal in a fight. Chapter Organisation Originally, the chapter followed a strict Codex-Astartes formation however over their various campaigns the chapter has began to make changes they deem suitable. The hierarchy has a few more layers than the traditional chapter, consisting of the Crest, the very top of the chapter where the Chapter Command sits. The Crest sits on top of the archways - the Hammer, the Vial, the Tomb and the Heart which house the Master of the Forge and his techmarines, the Chief Apothecary and his associates, the Master Chaplain and the Chaplains and finally the Chief Librarian and his Acolytes respectively however the heads of these Arches sit on equal standings to the Chapter Master in what is considered the Council, a chamber within the Fortress where high level discussion is made amongst the commanders. Like most Codex-Astartes chapters, the Scarlet Bulwark has ten relatively-autonomous companies yet none are considered to be reserves as it is chapter belief that a chapter should always consider all its marines always. Each company is made of three platoons known as the Gears, the Shield and the Wings. * The Gears make up 5 Tactical squads, adhering to the standard requirements of a space marine chapter. A Dreadnought is also assigned to this platoon. * The Shield make up 3 Devastator squads, providing the heavy fire support required during siege warfare. A Dreadnought is also assigned to this platoon. * The Wings make up 2 Assault squads, providing the swift execution of oncoming enemies preemptive and the arrowhead of counter-attack skirmishes. As standard Codex-Astartes, the Scarlet Bulwark's 1st Company is their Veteran Company and their 10th Company their Scout Company. Notable Members Category:ArmsSpaghetti Category:Space Marine Chapters